Summer Fever
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: Summer, the hottest time of year. Not to mention, Kagamine Len's least favorite time. When a fever hits the Vocaloid family's blonde, what will happen? Can Kaito come to his aid in time? Will Len deny his feelings for the blue haired one? One Shot. MxM


**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, oh but how I wish I did. Some of them are too sexy! /**

**Summer Fever [Vocaloid] {KaitoxLen}**

**Summer. Oh, how Len loathed it. It was always too hot to do anything except bake in the sun. However, Miku and his sister, Rin, had found a way to stay cool, not to mention they had invited the whole gang along. **

** Megurine Luka lay by the pool's side, sunbathing with Akaito, who was smirking as though he'd just won the lottery, as he rubbed suntan lotion on her back and legs. Gakupo watched them curiously as he lounged on his lawn chair, trying to avert his eyes so they wouldn't know. Meiko was dancing around in her orange bikini with Miku and Rin to a song they had learned together. Len tilted his head slightly as Luka began humming to it also, his blue eyes blinking in confusion. He had become unfocused and distracted, a splash of water bringing him back to his senses as he gasped. **

**The blue haired Vocaloid, Kaito, had his hand held out to him, Len's own hand unconsciously moving so that he was pulled from his lawn chair and into the water. "Kaito! What was that for?" He yelled slightly as he resurfaced, glaring at the laughing friends. "Aww Len, don't fret. We were just trying to cool you off. You seemed to be dying in the summer sun." His sister said softly, hugging him. "Plus, it's much cooler in the water unless you want to get a tan like Luka chan." Miku piped up.**

"**Fine fine. Next time, you could warn me though." Len said, a slight pout on his face making Meiko giggle. "Aww look at the cute little boy. I just wanna pinch your cheeks!" She squeaked playfully, pinching one of his cheeks lightly. "Ow! Meiko!" He growled, glaring daggers at her. "Oh Len, calm down kiddo!" Akaito called before he was kicked into the pool by none other than Kiku Juon.**

"**God, you all act like children. Ridiculous and petty." She said, annoyance clear in her voice. Aku Yamine slipped her feet into the water, a soft sigh escaping her. "Kiku, couldn't you be nice to them? After all, they did invite us over which you know you wouldn't have done." She said, looking at the woman. "GAH! I need my fucking meat cleavers! I'll kill you all!" The crazed girl screamed before storming off. "Why should we be nice to them? They're Vocaloids…" Came the growling voice of a male, a choking cough escaping Aku. "Dell, couldn't you be nicer too? Just for one day?" She said, exasperated. **

**A loud crash could be heard behind the shed that Kiku had disappeared behind and everyone stared, some frightened, some annoyed, and others fearless. That is, until Kiku Juon went flying into a stone statue, landing with a pained groan in the birdbath. "I told you, you can't kill anyone here." Came the female voice of none other than Miku Zatsune. "Hey Hatsune." She said as her brighter twin smiled. "Zatsune, good to see you."**

"**Who invited them?" Len asked, studying Miku Zatsune before he was tackled under the water by Sonika. "Ahh! Who's on my back now?" He cried as she giggled, her green hair, dripping as she nibbled his hair. "Len Len!' She said, smiling as she hugged him tightly again. Len chuckled as he spun around to glomp her back into the water. "Soni!" He called as they splashed into the water, her hand patting his head before they both had to resurface. **

**Dell growled at the green haired girl, earning him a dropkick from Zatsune. "For today and only today, we will put aside all differences. It's too hot to fight. Now calm down all of you." She said with venom and malice, her red eyes scanning each of her "family's" faces. Kiku huffed and nodded, while Dell turned his back. "Then I don't see why the hell we're here! I mean they aren't like us and they don't understand anything about us…we're not like them." Haku's hand slipped into Dell's as she hugged him from behind. "Please be nice Dell..Please. For me?" She whispered, earning a sigh as he placed his other hand on hers before slamming his cigarettes down on the table. "Fine. I'll be nice but only for today." He said, his white hair falling into his face.**

**Meiko and Miku Hatsune clapped their hands together. "Alright then. Who's up for the swimsuit contest? It's just for fun. Guys rate girls and their poses!" Meiko said with a wink as Rin hid behind Sonika. "Come on, my Vocaloid friend!" Sonika whispered before picking up Rin and carrying her from the pool. Kiku snorted, refusing to join in the festivities. **

**The day grew longer, the sun growing hotter. Luka had moved from her towel into the pool to play volleyball with the others. Len was sick of the hot sun as he slid the glass door shut, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the pitcher with his favorite drink. Best thing about the summer, Lemonade. **

"**Stupid sun….so hot." He muttered as he sat the glass down, looking out at his sister with a smile before his eyes caught the blue haired Vocaloid's. Kaito had just stepped out of the pool, the water drops glistening on his skin along with his beautiful physique made Len's heart stop. '**_**Oh god! I did not just think that!' **_**Len mentally screamed as he shook his wet blonde hair.**

**Kaito chuckled at the younger male as he moved towards the door, his towel around his neck. The glass door opened and closed behind him, his blue eyes watching the blonde who sat seriously slurping his lemonade through a straw. "Is it really that good?" He asked, taking his own cup and placing it under the ice dispenser.**

"**Is iced tea really that good to you?" Len retorted, almost instantly regretting it. "Well, I prefer iced tea. You see the ice gives me something to suck on and it keeps me cool." Kaito tried to explain, a slow smirk creeping onto his face as the blonde tensed. **

"**So tea keeps you cool and lemonade keeps me cool. So yeah..whatever." Len replied, trying to keep himself from looking at Kaito. He was scared he might start blushing. HE, Kagamine Len, had had a crush on Kaito since they'd met but the older boy's teasing always made him angry. He couldn't think to retort fast enough.**

**Kaito chuckled as Len pushed past him to grab his pitcher once again from the shelf. "Ah, ah, ah!" Kaito said as he pushed it just out of Len's reach. "You should look people in the eye, young Len." Kaito said, lifting the boy's chin to look into his eyes. Len's eyes met Kaito's and his face turned a light shade of red.**

**Len glared at him as Kaito's eyes widened in what should have seemed like shock, with the exception of his mocking tone. "Oh no. Don't tell me you have a summer cold?" He said, his hand on Len's forehead, the other hand firm on his wrist. "N-No! You're just in the way!" Len said, shoving him a little to reach his pitcher on tip toes, Kaito's grip loosening lightly as he nuzzled Len's cheek.**

"**Stop that!" Len cried as a darker blush painted his cheeks, an exasperated sigh escaping him before his eyes widened at the gentle touch of Kaito's hand, fingers laced with his own. "Be good, Len kun.." He whispered in the blonde's ear before the glass door opened and closed, leaving Len alone in the kitchen.**

'_**Why does he always get to me so easily?' **_**Len thought angrily to himself as he slammed the fridge door and slipped outside again. "Len niisan! What's wrong? Your cheeks are red. Maybe you should stay in the house a little longer." Rin said, a worried expression on her face, her blonde hair dripping water onto his chest. "N-Nah. I can stand the heat. It's not a problem, Rin. Trust me." He said, ruffling her hair a little, earning a giggle and smile from his beloved twin sister.**

**Kaito had just spiked the volleyball at Akaito, winking to the young blonde and his sister as they sat in the shadow, the tropical breeze cooling their still damp bodies. "Hey Luka, wish me luck baby!" Akaito called out as Luka blew him a kiss and stuck out her tongue lightly. Everyone laughed, except Len, whose eyes were locked with Kaito's. A silent good luck wish mouthed from the blonde to his blue haired crush. As his cheeks heated up again at Kaito's bad boy smile, he felt his breathing quicken, averting his eyes as he leaned back, slowly letting them close. **

**He didn't know what had happened, only that he must have fallen asleep. His body felt like it was on fire as he coughed and choked on the warm summer air. A cool hand was placed to his forehead, but who the hand belonged to he could not tell. **

"**I think he's got summer fever, Rin." Said a female voice. "Oh no! That's not too bad, is it, Miku?" He heard his sister ask. "He just needs some rest and lots of cool liquids. Let's get him into the shower first though. I'll carry him. You girls stay out here and finish having fun." The male voice said, the blur before Len's eyes was blue. **_**'K-Kaito? Oh no..not him. Anyone carry me but him.' **_

"**Hold on, Len. I'm going to put you in the shower, okay? Rin is going to bring you a fresh change of clothes and then we'll get you into bed, alright?" Kaito said, worry in all his features as he sat Len down on the cold tile and turned the water to lukewarm.**

**Len didn't know how long he was in the shower but it felt like an eternity. The lukewarm water had taken a cooler turn before there was a returned warmth, this one soft and fluffy. He was dry now, dressing himself but so tired. All his muscles, his nerves, everything. It all screamed at him to just give up and lay on the cool bathroom tile. The promise of the cool tiles on his skin, a sudden relief of this feverish burning.**

**As he dropped to his knees, Kaito walked in, eyes filled with compassion and slight confusion. Lifting the blonde into his arms and holding the younger Vocaloid to his chest, he carried him to the room he had once shared with his sister when they were younger. It was all Kagamine Len's now, of course and Kagamine Rin had her own room.**

**Len immediately snuggled against his silk bed sheets, the coolness of them feeling wonderful to his hot skin. "K-Kaito…" He murmured as the blue haired Vocaloid, refolded the towel and placed it onto his head. "Yes?" He replied, worry making his voice waver. "Bathroom…I want to…I need to go." Len said, his breathing slowly returning to a more normal pace. Kaito's hand reached for the sheets only to be grabbed weakly by Len's. "Not you..not you..please..no…." Len said, his voice as soft as a whispering wind.**

"**Fine… Rin!" He called out the door. "The sudden blur of blonde made him look away. "What's wrong, Kaito san?" She asked, looking up at him due to her smaller stature. "It's Len. He needs to be led to the bathroom and I am off to take a shower." Kaito replied, his hand running through his blue hair in slight frustration. "Oh, thank you for your help, Kaito san. I can handle him from here." Rin said, moving to Len's side and pulling back the covers. "Come on…" she coaxed him up and out the door.**

_**His touch was gentle, loving, not at all the mocking Kaito from a few days ago. The Kaito he saw everyday had changed, turned into something of fantasy. His cheeks heated lightly as the older male pressed against his body, back arching in response. "Oh Kaito…" he groaned softly, their lips touching before they were both enveloped in a passionate kiss. Len needed more, he couldn't just back down. He didn't want to, his emotions were out of control, his hormones raging. He didn't only want this, he needed it, needed Kaito. His smaller hands were unraveling his scarf, pushing off the jacket, gripping at the dark navy blue shirt beneath as a strained whimper escaped him. "So impatient, Len..." Came Kaito's voice as his lips were seized again, the seductive eyes locked on Len's. His hand, soft and careful, slipped under Len's t-shirt and caressed his chest before pulling his shirt over his head. Light nips and kisses left tingling trails along Len's collarbone, down his chest, a gasp escaping him as he felt Kaito's warm wet tongue trailing his waistline, the tug on his shorts not helping the situation there. "Ka-Kaito…" The blonde whimpered again as he managed to somehow pull off the tight shirt he had been wearing. His hands roamed the older Vocaloid's chest, small scratches down it making Kaito growl and shudder, arch above him. "Len…" came the soft whisper as Len felt his shorts disappear, leaving him bare beneath Kaito. Their eyes locked once more, Kaito's erection working against his pants as he kissed Len's neck, asking for permission between his teasing. Another kiss pursued before…**_

**Kagamine Len sat up, eyes wide, his heart racing. He was drenched in a cold sweat. That's when he heard it: the familiar voice of Kaito, just after getting out of the shower. The blonde hadn't spoken to the male since he'd rejected him a week ago. And every night, he'd been having this dream…it was always so real, so vivid.**

**Kaito pretended not to notice the soft footsteps behind him. He knew it was Len and since he had been rejected by him, he had tried desperately not to think of him. It was true that he had feelings for the blonde, which he backed up through his teasing. He wouldn't deny that, but then again, it wasn't really his place. He continued to towel dry his blue hair as he waited for Len to catch up, walking slower though it wasn't very noticeable.**

**Len had to speak to Kaito, to tell him how he felt…completely. His hand grabbed Kaito's ankle as he launched himself towards the Vocaloid. Kaito's eyes widened as he fell, catching himself on his hands and rolling himself over to look down at the panting blonde. '**_**Oh if only it was me that made you pant that way…' **_**he thought as he sighed, tilting his head to show mock confusion, blue hair falling from his eyes. **

"**Can I help you, Len san?" asked a confused Kaito and Len could swear he was on the verge of tearing up. "You stopped calling me kun. You stopped teasing. You started avoiding me, as if I don't exist now. I want to know why." Len demanded, his voice wavering, as the tears he never really showed welled up.**

"**You couldn't handle it. And the Vocaloid singing career is more important than friendship." Kaito said, unable to look into the blonde's eyes for fear they might betray him. "No. No, it's not. And you know it. Look at me. I'm a wreck. Please Kaito, look at me." Len begged, pleaded, whimpered.**

"**No." Came his response as he slipped from under the teary eyed blonde and stood, turning his back to him. A soft muffled gasp came from behind him, making him look back to see Kagamine Len crying, having not moved from the floor. With a sigh, he held out his hand, offering it to Len who was soon on his feet, tears streaming his pale cheeks. "Why won't you look at me? What did I do?" Len asked through his upset gasps for air.**

'_**You rejected me..' **_**thought Kaito. "Why, Kaito? Tell me why…" Len whimpered again. "I already told you why." He stated simply. "Because I couldn't handle your teasing? I can handle it!" The blonde cried, desperation in his voice. "No, Len. Because you couldn't handle me!" Kaito said, anger in his voice as the rejection continued to replay in his mind.**

**Len's eyes widened. He remembered it now. He was sick and he had needed to go somewhere. Kaito, who had been by his bed all night or day (whenever it had been), had offered to take him; out of his rash denial of his feelings, he had pushed away the one he wanted to love him.**

"**I can handle you. I can handle it." Len said sternly, sniffling a little as he wiped his tears on the back of his hand. "Oh really? What makes you so sure, Kagamine Len?" Kaito said, hurt evident in his wavering voice. "Show me. I can handle it." Len said, his voice still a bit low but demanding. "Then show me you can handle me.." Kaito said as his towel dropped to the floor, his fingers lacing with Len's.**

**Len's eyes widened as he felt the male's warm body against his, the cool hard surface of the wall behind him. Kaito had him pinned to the wall and he was kissing him, a sweet kiss, one filled with hurt and overwhelming love. The blonde's eyes closed as he returned the emotion. Suddenly, his lips had left and they were moving slowly, antagonizingly slow down his neck. His breath started to come in pants as he squirmed just a little beneath the blue haired man. A soft moan escaped his slightly parted lips before Kaito pulled back, staring into Len's eyes. "I told you that you couldn't handle me…" He whispered, pulling away and disappearing down the hallway.**

**Len was still slightly dazed as he trudged back to his room. His hand slid into his blonde hair, a sigh escaping him. "I'll get you back Kaito…" This time when he slept, there were no dreams, nothing sexual, nothing strange. His lips still tingled from where Kaito's had been, his tongue slipping out to lick over them a little as if memorizing that feeling. **

**The morning sun greeted him and Len fell asleep as it set. His day had been preoccupied, thoughts of how to show Kaito he loved him, how he needed him and that he could handle the older male. Every time he saw Kaito now, Len couldn't help but smirk.**

**Kaito's eyes watched his blonde love from across the counter top. Every time their eyes had locked or met, he had smirked. What was he planning? A smirk so full of mischief. Had his kiss last night left the impression he had wanted beforehand? No…he would probably tell the other Vocaloids.**

**Len's blue eyes opened as he felt the pale light of the moon shining through his window. Tonight he would make Kaito understand…or so he hoped. He quietly slipped from his room, down the hallway until he was outside Kaito's door. '**_**A slight rap tap tap on his door should wake him.'**_

**Kaito's head tilted as he sat the shirt down atop his suitcase, curiosity making him wonder who would be stopping by his room so late at night. He opened his door to find Len standing there. Before he could react Len had walked in, grabbed his shirt and pressed him to the wall. **

"**I can handle more than you think, Kaito kun. And I came to show you just how much I…I…" Len was at a sudden loss of words as he looked up into blue haired Kaito's eyes. "You what?" Kaito asked curious to hear the response. "I love you." Len said, biting his lip nervous of being rejected.**

"**I love you too, Kagamine Len. But this is wrong." He said, looking away as his heart skipped a beat. "Why are you so scared of me?" Len whimpered, gripping Kaito's shirt tighter as he buried his face against the male's chest. Kaito had recently had a shower, his cologne light and seductive.**

**Kaito blinked back the sudden hurt he felt at the memory. "You rejected me…" He replied quietly, looking to the ceiling before watching as Len pushed his suitcase to the ground, hurt and anger in his blue eyes. "Then what's this about?" He growled, hand pointing to the suitcase, half its content on the floor. "I figured you would tell the other Vocaloids that I loved you. If you did so, it would be too awkward to stay here. I was going to leave before you felt the need to." Kaito said with a light sigh. **

**Len's hands reached out, pulling loose Kaito's blue scarf as one moved to grab his shirt. He pressed to him in a passionate kiss, backing him up until he tumbled onto the bed. "Len kun…" Kaito whispered in slight shock. "Show me what you've got. Come on Kaito…I mean it." Len said, passion and fury in his eyes.**

"**Very well, Len." He said as he flipped the positions so that Len was finally under him. "I love you, Kaito kun…" Came the blonde's soft whisper as his blue haired lover began to place kisses along his neck and nibbled his ear. A soft gasp escaped Len, his longing falling into place.**

**Kaito's hands held Len in place as the older male captured his lips in a soft kiss, his tongue licking along the younger male's bottom lip. Soft moans and groans escaped Kagamine Len as Kaito continued to work on him. Both were shirtless, their breaths coming in sharp short pants. A gasp left the blue haired Vocaloid's mouth as Len's hand found his straining member, only restricted by his pants. "L-Len…" He moaned softly, the young blonde's hand rubbing against his pants, the friction causing heat as Kaito whined quietly.**

**The blonde's other hand pushed against the other's chest, pushing him back into a position of leaning, his back against the wall. He was working on the pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, removing slowly to view the silky black boxers poked out as though they were a tent. "Mmm…Kaito." Len purred, making his love shiver as he panted.**

**Kaito was surprised as Len's tongue slipped from his mouth, placing loving and sensual kisses down his chest before teeth came down lightly on the elastic waistband of his boxers. They were slowly pulled from him to reveal a hardened member, hard because of Len. The young blonde's eyes widened at the size before he started to lap lightly at the tip, causing a few soft noises to slip from Kaito's mouth. "Do you like that?" He breathed against the still wet tip, eyes looking up into Kaito's, mischief shimmering in them.**

**Len could feel his own boxers becoming tight as his desire grew, his hands rubbing Kaito's thighs while his mouth worked him slowly, his purring nonstop. Kaito's moans and panting increased as his member twitched and dripped pre into the blonde's mouth. "C-Careful, L-L-Len…." He attempted to say, only managing barely through moans.**

**He was holding back, pleasure rocketing along his spine as his self control threatened to betray him. "L-Len! I'm gonna- ah!" His words were cut short as white hot seed spilled into the blonde's mouth. Len didn't stop, stroking his lover's hard member as he swallowed the tasty mess in his mouth.**

**Kaito growled softly, happily as his body relaxed. "Shall I return the favor?" he said, his voice like velvet. Seductive and delicious. He licked Len's soft lips before he pressed his to them, his free hand moving down to the floor to grab his scarf. "Be gentle, Kaito…" Len said, a slight bit of fear in the blonde's ragged breathing. **

"**I'll be gentle with you, Len my love." Kaito whispered huskily as he pulled and tugged the white and yellow boxers from him. His hands tied together Len's wrists, an extra bit of scarf wrapping around his mouth loosely to keep the noise level low. Blue eyes widened in surprise as he was pushed onto his elbows and knees.**

**Len was sure that his cheeks were red now as he felt Kaito's length poking and rubbing against his back orifice. He was a virgin to this, to it all and though he was enjoying every minute, the way Kaito set fire to his skin as his lips trailed kisses and playful licks from his neck down his back, he was scared at this point. What if it hurt too badly? Would Kaito stop?**

**Kaito felt Len tense beneath him, laying his weight lightly upon the younger male's back to nuzzle his neck and cheek reassuringly as his other hand reached into the drawer to grab the lube. He squirted plenty into his hand and began to slick down his hard member while his tongue massaged the tight little orifice. He then proceeded to suck on his index finger before pressing it slowly into Len's back hole. He listened, the pace of his finger slow, until he heard the low moans escaping Len's muffled mouth. A soft smile laced his features as Kaito added another finger to the mix, lube cool on the blonde's skin as he worked on making it slick also.**

**Len's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Kaito's fingers working him, saliva dripping onto his scarf as his own warm breath made him shiver. Suddenly, Kaito was leaning against his back, his voice heavy and husky in the blonde's ear. "This is going to hurt a little, but I promise I'll make it feel so much better." He nodded as best he could, biting his lip through the scarf as his slight fear returned again.**

**Kaito knew it would hurt the young male at first but he also knew that with the amount of lubrication, it shouldn't be too bad. He pressed slowly against his blonde love, feeling the tight squeeze around his length as a low moan escaped him. Len's blue eyes held tears, the pain of Kaito stretching him, tearing him making him cry out quietly, his tears falling onto the bed. "It hurts Kaito…it hurts." He managed to whimper through his tears as the blue haired Vocaloid's head rested lightly on the back of his shoulder.**

"**I know my love. I know, give it a few moments. Here let me replace that pain with pleasure." He whispered as his hand trailed Len's chest and stomach, gripping the boy's hardened length as he stroked, slowly at first then faster then slow once again. Kaito didn't dare move himself out of fear it would only hurt Len. To his surprise, Len actually began to move against his hand, his eyes closed again as Kaito bit his shoulder lightly, the movement making him slide in and out of his orifice. **

"**Oh god, Len…" He breathed as he held the younger male's hips still, starting a rhythm as his length slid in and out, making him arch while Len moaned out for him, his hands gripping the scarf so hard that his knuckles were white. "Kaito…oh Kaito…please don't…sto-stop…" He muttered and whimpered as electricity jolted up and down his spine, making every nerve in his body tingle. It felt so good that he didn't want it to cease. Pressure began to build up in his lower abdomen before let out another muffled cry as his warm seed exploded all over Kaito's hand and the bed.**

**Feeling the mess Len had made all over his hand made Kaito's own length begin to throb as he became closer with each deep thrust, slowing as he laid lightly against the blonde's back once more. "Where do you want it, love?" He said softly, his own cheeks flushed from how amazing this all was. "Give it to me…" Len said through the scarf as he pushed back to me Kaito for every thrust.**

**Kaito's body relaxed again as he reluctantly pulled from poor Len's abused orifice, licking up the sticky warm seed he'd left on the sheets for him. Len had collapsed onto the bed, his mind lost in a euphoric high. Kaito's tongue finished with the bed and began to lavish Len's body, cleaning and loving it gently before he pulled the blonde to him under the sheets.**

"**Kaito…I'm sorry. And I love you." The blonde Kagamine Len said as he looked into the eyes of his blue haired love. "If I had known that being rejected would have brought you closer to me, Len, then I never would have been upset about it." He smiled then, one of passion and love, compassion and happiness. His arms slipped around Len's waist as he kissed him one last time, able to taste both of their seeds, a mixture truly divine, before he fell over the edge and into an almost dreamless sleep.**


End file.
